Wiki Group 2 Nola Pender's Health Promotion Model
Nola J. Pender Early Life and Education ''' Nola Pender was born in Lansing, Michigan on August 16, 1941. Pender graduated in 1962 with a diploma in nursing. In 1964, Pender completed her bachelors of science in nursing at Michigan State University. In 1969, she finished her doctor of philosophy in psychology and education. At this point in her career, she wanted to focus on health and nursing in a broad way, which includes defining the focus of nursing care as optimal health (Masters, 2015). Pender was designated a Living Legend of the American Academy of Nursing in 2012. Pender was president of the academy from 1991 to 1993. '''Interests • Physical activity • Adolescent health behaviors • Health promotion • Health behavior counseling • Began studying health-promoting behaviors in the mid-1970s • Published a model for preventive health behavior in 1975 • First published Health Promotion Model in 1982 Pender's Health Promotion Model Nola Pender developed a theory called the health promotion model, which has steps to better health. This gives people a pathway to a healthier lifestyle. To get to this state, the health promotion model takes into account the person's characteristics and their experiences, behavior-specific cognitions and affect, and behavioral outcomes. The health promotion model is based on the belief that life experiences affect an individual's actions and that they plays an active role in shaping, maintaining, and modifying the environment in relation to health behaviors. It is an integrative nursing-based theory with an emphasis on positive motivational methods rather than using fear as a motivator for behavioral change. “Pender's health promotion model suggests that self-initiated change is essential for behavioral change to occur” (McCutcheon, Schaar, & Parker, 2016, p. 15). Developed from Pender’s personal observations of healthcare professionals intervening only after the development of illness rather than aiding in prevention. Created to supplement other health prevention models and defines health as a positive, dynamic state, rather than merely an absence of illness. Foundation of Model Based on Albert Bandura’s (1977) Social Learning Theory https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Social_learning_theory and influenced by Fishbein’s (1967) Theory of Reasoned Action. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reasoned_action_approach Three Major Categories 1) Individual characteristics and experiences • Prior related behavior- important in influencing future behaviors • Personal factors- includes biological factors such as age, BMI, pubertal status, menopausal status, aerobic capacity, strength, agility, self-esteem, race, ethnicity, and education 2) Behavior- specific cognitions and affect • Nursing plans are tailored to meet the needs of diverse patients based on assessment of prior behavior, behavior-specific cognitions and affect, and interpersonal and situational factors 3) Behavioral outcomes • Focus on raising consciousness related to health-promoting behaviors, promoting self-efficacy, enhancing the benefits of change, controlling the environment to support behavior change, and managing the barriers to change Four Major Concepts of Nursing • Person, Environment, Health, and Nursing Person – each person has unique personal characteristics and experiences that affect the following actions Environment – incorporates the physical, interpersonal, and economic circumstances in which the person lives. The quality of the environment varies on the involvement of toxic substances, restorative experiences, and accessibility to healthy living Health – Pender views health as a positive high-level state. The definition of health for the patient or family or community is more important than any other definition of health. It is all about health promotion and disease prevention Nursing - for the nurse it includes raising consciousness and awareness of what is health-promoting behaviors, promoting self- efficacy, enhancing the benefits of change, controlling the environment of change, and managing the barriers to change (Masters, 2015) Health Promotion Model Table The first category includes each person's unique personal characteristics and experiences which affect individuals’ action (Masters, 2015). Substantial elements within this classification are prior related behavior and personal factors. Behavior in the past is crucial to influencing future behavior. Prior related behaviors have both direct and indirect effects on engaging self-promotion behaviors through habit formation. In specific, behavior from the past has a direct correlation on the current health-promoting activities through creating habits through benefits, barriers perceived self-efficacy and activity related effect or emotions. Personal factors - include biological factors such as aerobic capacity, strength, agility, or balance, age, body mass index, pubertal status, menopausal status. Pender believes some personal factors are modifiable and others are not Psychological factors - self-esteem, self-motivation, and perceived health status Sociocultural factors - race, ethnicity, acculturation, education and socioeconomic status. The second category discusses behavior-specific cognitions and affects which serve certain variables with the health promotion model. The behaviors specific conditions are: 1. Perceived benefits of actions 2. Perceived barriers to action 3. Perceived self-efficacy 4. Activity related effect Interpersonal influences on health-promoting behaviors include family, peers, and healthcare providers, the norms, social support, and modeling, usually it shapes the influence of participation The third category is the behavioral outcome. It is the will to commit to a plan of action marking the behavioral event. The commitment helps the person into the behavior unless that action is confounded by a competing demand that cannot be avoided. Raising awareness about health-promoting behaviors are ultimately focused on attaining positive health outcomes, which is the health promotion model. Assumptions and Propositions of the Health Promotion Model There are seven assumptions of the model in regard to the individual's role in health behavior and change, and fourteen theoretical propositions of the model that provide a foundation for nursing practice. References Butts, J. B. (2015). Components and levels of abstraction in nursing knowledge. In J. B. Butts & K. L. Rich (Eds.), Philosophies and theories for advanced nursing practice (2nd ed) (p.p. 87-108). Burlington, MA: Jones & Bartlett Learning. Master, K (2015). Models and theories focused on nursing goals and functions. In J. B. Butts & K. L. Rich (Eds.), Philosophies and theories for advanced nursing practice (2nd ed) (p.p. 377-405). Burlington, MA: Jones & Bartlett Learning. McCutcheon, T., Schaar, G., & Parker, K. L. (2016). Pender's Health Promotion Model and HPV health-promoting behaviors among college-aged males: Concept integration. Journal of Theory Construction & Testing, 20(1), 12-19. Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/1797240431?accountid=14375